The invention is based on a stator for an electrical machine, in particular for a starter motor in motor vehicles.
In a known stator of this type (German Patent Disclosure DE 19 08 323 A1), the exciter winding wrapped randomly around the poles is shaped into a self-contained curved coil with axially parallel soil segments and two electrical coil terminals. The semicircular end windings that connect the axially parallel coil segments rest in recesses on the face ends of the poles, so that the axial length of the coil is practically the same as the axial length of the yoke or pole ring. The space between the successive poles is completely filled by the axially parallel coil segments. In the production of a random coil, the point of departure is a circular-annular coil, which is conventionally armored and bent to form the random coil. The poles are detachably connected to the yoke. When the stator is assembled, first only every other pole is connected to the yoke, and the random coil is inserted after that, with every other end winding of the coil inserted into recesses on the faces ends of the poles. After that, the remaining poles are placed in the yoke and displaced axially until the recesses on their face ends fit over the remaining end windings.